diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Diablo News Archive
This page contains an archive of all the old news items regarding the Diablo series. Please keep in mind that the Diablo News column contains news from June 1, 2008. So, you'll probably not find anything before D3 was announced here: =Diablo III= This following lists all Diablo III coverage; previews, interviews, designer diaries, forum post, and more. Anything from the D3 team that's substantial enough to warrant a news post on this Diablo Wiki gets an entry on this page. September 2008 ;September 5th, 2008 * "Diablo III to have almost the same amount of randomness as in Diablo II." - Jay Wilson, Interview at Crispy Gamers. * The island in the artwork has been confirmed to be the Amazonian Island of Skovos. Though not present in-game, it was created to display how much effort the D3 team is putting in to flesh out the game world, Bashiok post. * The official Diablo III site updates with a new canon Timeline, 4 new pieces of concept artwork (1, 2, 3, 4), and 4 new screenshots (1, 2, 3, 4). ;September 4th, 2008 * "All NPCs view different classes differently." - Leonard Boyarsky, Interview at GameBanshee. ;September 3rd, 2008 * Item drop sounds are being re-recorded. And there are plans to make the higher quality magic items have more distinct drop sounds. Diablo II legacy, the art controversy, Blizzard's take on consoles, failing clones and Diablo III class roster were also discussed by Jay Wilson in an interview with Gameinformer * The Hellforge compiles a list of Top ten Monsters they'd like to see returning in D3. Must read. * IncGamers MMO weekly on Battle.net and features. ;September 2nd, 2008 * The Diablo III Overture has been released free of charge at the iTunes Store, but only for US accounts. Those who can should get it now while the offer still stands. Along with it, the Diablo II Soundtrack and others were released, but for sale, not free. * Skewed and Reviewed talks with "some Blizzard guy" on Health Orbs, Potions and dungeon traps. * Jay Wilson talks about randomness, the art controversy, probable Hardcore mode, Health Orbs 25-35% droprate and gives some info on PvP in a video interview with Gamereactor. ;September 1, 2008 * Diii.net on Battle.net 2.0 confirmed features. * Jay Wilson video interview with TenTonHammer.com on general Diablo III development. August 2008 ;August 28, 2008 * Bashiok discusses the art controversy. See what he said here * BlizzCast #5 with Jay Wilson and Blizzard CMs. ;August 27, 2008 * Bashiok comments on the Diablo III forum on Health Orbs and PvP. See what he said here. *Game Informer Magazine on Diablo 3 from GC'08. ;August 26, 2008 * Gamedaily on Diablo 3 from GC'08. * Bashiok comments on Diablo III's age ratings. See what he said here. ;August 25, 2008 * Jay Wilson interviewed on Battle.net, German ratings, death and Followers by diablo3.ingame.de. The interview can also be downloaded here. * Jay Wilson tells us there will be no LAN support in an interview with Diablo3.4Players.de in German. (English translation with the help of Google Translate, so it may not be perfect). ;August 22, 2008 *Jay Wilson video interview at IncGamers about career, Diablo II and III teams, struggles and much about the art controversy. * Jay Wilson on loot and other things in a video interview with Boomtown. * Jay Wilson tells us there will be no Diablo III runewords in a video interview with 4Players.de. ;August 21, 2008 * Michael Gough, the voice of Deckard Cain interviewed by PurePandemonium.com about his own history. Not quite Diablo-related. * Jay Wilson says only the will feature in Diablo III. The Necromancer is 100% cut. Kotaku. ;August 20, 2008 * Jay Wilson on Diablo I and II experiences, isometric view, and art controversy in Eurogamer. * Jay Wilson talks about Battle.net and PvP with Gamespy. * Jay Wilson on potions, inventory and story in an interview with IGN. * Five new pieces of artwork from the Leipzig press CD. (1, 2, 3, 4, 5) * Thirteen screenshots from the Leipzig press CD: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, ;August 15, 2008 * Bashiok comments on game visuals and design philosophies. See what he said here. ;August 14, 2008 * Three pieces of artwork (1, 2, 3), two new screenshots (1, 2), and a wallpaper of Ureh posted on the Diablo III site ;August 13, 2008 * Official: August 13, 2008. Bashiok on beta testing and release dates. ;August 12, 2008 * Jay Wilson comments on returning characters from Diablo I and II, and the Diablo series continuing past the third iteration in an interview with MTV Multiplayer. ;August 11, 2008 * Jay Wilson talks about male and female options for each character with MTV Multiplayer. ;August 10, 2008 * Jay Wilson discusses the chances of a Diablo III Secret Cow Level in an interview with MTV Multiplayer. ;August 8, 2008 * Jay Wilson talks about Diablo III's characters and the game's state of progress with Vault Network. ;August 7, 2008 * Many pieces of concept art uploaded to the Sons of the Storm website. Most are never before seen, but only one piece of artwork is Diablo-ralated. ;August 6, 2008 * Bashiok speaks about the Secret Cow Level. See what he said here. * Bashiok talks about the 's abilities and if they fit the class. See what he said here * Bashiok comments on Blizzard's newly-announced "achievements" and how they will work on Diablo 3. See what he said here * Bashiok gives numerous quick answers on the separateness of Diablo III's acts, night/day cycle, boss-specific fatalities, and more. See what he said here. ;August 5, 2008 * UGO on chat trades and Battle.net fees. * Jay Wilson on the fact that the Necromancer is gone with MTV Multiplayer ;August 4, 2008 * Diii.net on Battle.net, and possible Battle.net 2.0 changes. * Jay Wilson discusses player-modified Diablo III screenshots and the game's art direction with MTV Multiplayer. ;August 3, 2008 * Bashiok comments on the Barbarian statue. See what he said here. ;August 1, 2008 * Diablo III preview on GamesRadar, and a short Q&A session. * Jeffrey Kaplan, World of Warcraft designer, talks about Diablo III Achievements, "Blizzard Account" and fan's "Blizzard level" with MTV Multiplayer. July 2008 Interview: July 31, 2008. Jay Wilson on colour and WoW influences. MTV. Interview: July 31, 2008. Jay Wilson on art design and player petitions. Kotaku. Interview: July 31, 2008. Jay Wilson on Diablo III's revenue model. Official: July 31, 2008. Bashiok on D3's plans for an improved Battle.net experience. Pictures: July 29, 2008. Barbarian figurine announced. Official: July 29, 2008. Bashiok on boss damage visuals. Interview: July 27, 2008. Rob Pardo on game design (general). CVG. Pictures: July 26, 2008. five new screenshots including monster and world art. Interview: July 25, 2008. Leonard Boyarsky on the importance of lore in the game. IGN. Preview: July 25, 2008. Australian PC Powerplay Magazine. Scanned pages one, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Interview: July 24, 2008. Brian Morrisroe speaks about art design with CVG. Interview: July 23, 2008. Rob Pardo on Blizzard's game design philosophy. CVG. Official: July 23, 2008. Bashiok on everything: character movement, dungeon design, returning characters, and more. Official: July 22, 2008. Bashiok on Blizzard caring about corpses. Interview: July 19, 2008. Activion CFO Tom Tippl on the Activision/Blizzard merger]. DevelopMag.com Official: July 17, 2008. Bashiok on vanishing corpses and corpse skills, and does D3 = MMO? Interview: July 16, 2008. Mike Huang, D2 developer gives his impressions of D3. Interview: July 14, 2008. Activision CFO Thomas Tippl on the Activision / Blizzard merger. Official: July 13, 2008. Bashiok on corpses. Official: July 12, 2008.Bashiok on health globes and party play. Official: July 11, 2008. Bashiok on a variety of issues. Official: July 9, 2008. Bashiok on respecing. Interview: July 8, 2008. Paul Sams. Mtv's MP blog. Interview: July 7, 2008. Ben Boos, D2 artist gives his impressions of D3. Interview: July 4, 2008. Max Schaefer Diablo creator gives his opinion of Diablo III. Interview: July 4, 2008. Mike Morhaime. Eurogamer. Official: July 3, 2008. Bashiok on Blizzard's approach to controlling PKing. June 2008 World Wide Invitational Diablo III was announced at Blizzard's World Wide Invitational in Paris, on June 28, 2008. A storm of media coverage ensued, with every gaming media outlet on the Internet reporting the announcement. The biggest sources of info from the WWI were the four hour-long Diablo 3 panels, along with three movies Blizzard released, the Diablo III FAQ, and over sixty screenshots and pieces of concept art. Blizzard's WWI Panels Panel: June 29, 2008. WWI 2008: D3 Design Fundamentals Panel. Panel: June 29, 2008. WWI 2008: D3 Game Design Panel. Panel: June 29, 2008. WWI 2008: D3 Lore and Environmental Art Panel. Panel: June 29, 2008. WWI 2008: Denizens of Diablo Panel. WWI Interviews Video Interview: June 29, 2008. Rob Pardo. Onlinewelten. Interview: June 29, 2008.Video: Rob Pardo. IGN. Video Interview: June 29, 2008. Video: Rob Pardo. Gamespot. Video Interview: June 29, 2008. IncGamers with D3 team (bad sound) Interview: June 30, 2008. Paul Sams. Guardian UK. Interview: June 30, 2008. Leonard Boyarsky. Gamespot. Interview: June 30, 2008. Jay Wilson. Kotaku. Interview: July 1, 2008. Leonard Boyarsky. Guardian UK. Interview: July 1, 2008. Leonard Boyarsky. 1up.com. Interview: July 2, 2008.Rob Pardo. 1up.com. Video Interview: July 5, 2008. Keith Lee, Diablo 3 Lead Producer. Gamespot. Additional WWI Reporting and Features All posted June 28-30, 2008. * Pictures: WWI Event Photos * Preview: Action Trip on Diablo 3 at the WWI. * Preview: Video Gamer on Diablo 3 questions Blizzard needs to answer. * Preview: EuroGamer on Diablo 3 at the WWI. * Video IGN video reactions to WWI and D3. * Preview: IGN's Ten Commandments of D3. Pre-WWI Teasers * External: Pre-WWI Teasers. Teaser images and secret codes posted on Blizzard's website during the week before 'Diablo III's announcement. June 22-28, 2008.